1. Field of the Invention
The invention is an adjustable hair curler roller as supplied with known hair setters which roller can be adjusted to many diameters from small to large. This is accomplished by rotating end caps of the rollers in opposite directions to expand or contract the position of elongated curler segments so an adjustable diameter hair curler is provided.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many well known hair setters of an enclosed box-shaped housing there is provided a multiplicity of rollers, such as toothed hard plastic or soft foam-covered, or different sized roller curlers and all are generally supported for heating to make various sized curls. Generally, the rollers are used individually and are placed on a suitable support within the box to be saturated with steam or just heated and then removed and used to roll hair. Both hard and soft roller arrangements are known and have been used for many years. Since the hair setters generally include many rollers of different size for maximum flexibility, it has been known to use adjustable diameter rollers in order to reduce the number required with a given hair setter. Typical such rollers are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,623,491; 3,683,940; and 4,141,370. Additionally, adjustable rollers or cylinders are known in the general mandrel art as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 720,169; 2,557,510; and 2,762,577. Thus, both expandable rollers generally as well as hair curler rollers specifically are known in the prior art. Usually, such rollers as used for curlers, have been flimsy plastic tubes that are hard to handle, adjust, heat, and disassemble after the curling operation.
An object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable hair curler that is sturdily constructed, lends itself to molded plastic parts, has considerable consumer appeal, has fixed adjustability, and is easily manipulated by the user all to considerably reduce the many different-sized rollers or curlers in a hairsetter.
An object of the invention is to provide an adjustable hair curler roller that permits user selection of multiple roller diameters from small to large by a simple twisting motion.
Another object is to provide an adjustable hair curler roller with adjustability to replace many rollers and thus provide flexibility and fewer components in a common hair setter.
A final object is to provide an adjustable hair curler roller of specific construction that is an improvement on present rollers, has wide consumer appeal, is easy to use, economical to manufacture, and can be locked in numerous diameters by the user.